realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Deathform
You and all your gear become insubstantial and wraithlike. You are as a ghost in all but actual death. Your type changes to undead. Do not recalculate base attack bonus, saves, or skill points. You gain the incorporeal subtype. You gain a fly speed of 30 feet with perfect maneuverability. Your equipment--except that with the ghost touch property (see below)--becomes useless in your new form. Any natural armor you possess applies only to ethereal encounters. When you physically manifest (see below), your natural armor bonus is +0, but you gain a deflection bonus equal to your Charisma modifier. You retain all your methods of attack, although those relying on physical contact do not affect creatures that are not ethereal. You can manifest in the Material Plane with some effort. When you manifest, you partly enter the Material Plane and become visible (but incorporeal) on the Material Plane. You can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, magic weapons, or spells, with a 50% chance to ignore any damage from a corporeal source. You can pass through solid objects at will, and your own attacks pass through armor. You always move silently. You can strike with a touch attack or with a ghost touch weapon. You remain partially on the Ethereal Plane, where you are not incorporeal. You can be attacked by opponents on either the Material Plane or the Ethereal Plane. Your incorporeality helps protect you from foes on the Material Plane, but not from foes on the Ethereal Plane. While manifested thus, you may use any equipment which bears the ghost touch property. When you manifest powers on the Ethereal Plane, your powers cannot affect targets on the Material Plane, but they work normally against ethereal targets. When you manifest powers while manifested, your powers continue to affect ethereal targets and can affect targets on the Material Plane normally unless the powers rely on touch. Your touch powers don't work on non-ethereal targets. Due to your (temporary) undead nature, you can be turned. However, you have a +4 turn resistance. Augment You can augment this power in the following ways: 1. You can augment this power to gain a gaze attack, with a range of up to 30 feet. If you spend four additional power points, creatures that meet your gaze must succeed on a Fortitude save or take 2d10 points of damage. 2. You can augment this power to gain a melee touch attack. If you spend two additional power points, you can strike a living target with your incorporeal touch attack and deal 1d6 points of damage. Against ethereal opponents, you adds your Strength modifier to attack and damage rolls. Against non-ethereal opponents, you adds your Dexterity modifier to attack rolls only. If you spend four more power points, you can augment this ability to deal 1d4 points of Charisma damage in addition to its base damage. The ability damage is preventable with a successful Fortitude save. 3. You can augment this power to gain the ability to terrify your foes with your voice. By spending four additional power points, you gain the ability to emit a frightful moan as a standard action. All living creatures within a 30-foot spread must succeed on a Will save or become shaken for 2d4 rounds. Those with four fewer HD than you possess instead become frightened, and those of eight or less HD instead become panicked. This is a sonic mind-affecting fear effect. A creature that successfully saves against the moan cannot be affected again for 24 hours. 4. You can augment this power to gain the horrific appearance of death. By spending ten additional power points, you radiate an aura of horror. Any living creature within 60 feet that views you must succeed on a Fortitude save or immediately take 1d4 points of Strength damage, 1d4 points of Dexterity damage, and 1d4 points of Constitution damage. A creature that successfully saves against this effect cannot be affected by your horrific appearance for 24 hours. Category:Psychometabolism powers Category:4th level egoist powers